


You Forgot Something......

by sin_for_pasta (fanfictions_for_pasta)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictions_for_pasta/pseuds/sin_for_pasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis decides it's time he has some fun with his wife, only to forget something very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Forgot Something......

“Idiot. That would be unladylike of me.” Alice scowled at Francis once more. He groaned. “Do you want to watch a movie then?” he suggested, knowing his sexual pick up lines would get him nowhere with his stubborn wife. He plopped down onto the couch next to the attractive green eyed woman. “How about we watch a romance film.” he purred into Alice’s ear. “How about we not.” she said elbowing the frenchman in the gut. Francis grinned and began a romantic film anyway. “Are you deaf?” Alice scoffed. Francis laughed and flicked the lights off, sitting close to Alice.

The woman yawned and ended up unknowingly resting her head on Francis’ shoulder. He slipped his arm around the girl’s waist, earning a rough punch in the arm. “That wasn’t very ladylike.” Francis chuckled as he began to settle himself on top of Alice. Her face blushed a wild red. “Wh-what are you doing you bloody frog?” she stuttered. “Doing what I do best.” he grinned as he placed a kiss on Alice’s lips. “Francis!” she gasped as he pinned her hips down. He trailed his smooth fingers up her dress, getting squeals and fidgeting movements in response. Francis began grinding his hips against Alice. “Francis!” she exclaimed, shifting underneath his weight. Francis began to undress Alice with no protests from the woman. “You’re liking this aren’t you?” Francis asked in an  amused tone.  “So what if I am?” Alice grumbled.  Francis grinned and kissed Alice’s neck. “Then I will continue.”

Francis wasted no time and removed the last articles of clothing from Alice’s body. “You’re so beautiful.” he hummed as he placed kisses and nibbles on her torso. He removed most of his own clothing as he went. “Horny bastard.” Alice mumbled, looking away. Francis slipped his hand onto Alice’s wet womanhood. “You’re more turned on than I am.” he giggled as he stroked her. A strong blush rushed her face as she squirmed around. Alice’s breathing soon quickened. “Damn.” she swore as Francis dug his fingers into her tight holes. He began to scissor them, causing Alice to squeal. “Francis!” she gasped. He kissed her lightly on the lips and slid his fingers out of her. “Should we take this elsewhere?” he asked toying with Alice’s soft pink nipples. “Yes” she said blushing and glancing away from Francis. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her into their bedroom. He tossed her on the bed, straddling over her, his cock hard and erect. “Horny bastard.” Alice hissed as she tugged at his boxers.  “You know you like it.” Francis said seductively as he revealed himself.

Alice stared down at his massive dick. Francis positioned it at Alice’s entrance and looked for consent. Alice nodded her head and he buried himself into her tight pussy. “F-francis!” she screamed. Her moans filled the house as Francis rammed into her. Alice’s pink folds throbbed with the pressure of Francis’s dick slamming into her tight hole. “You’re so tight!” Francis moaned as he nibbled at Alice’s ear. Alice scratched his back and nibbled at his lips with every kiss. She’s a very rough bottom. She screamed loudly as Francis realised his juices into her. They both slumped down on the bed and cuddled underneath the sheets. “I love you Francis.” Alice smiled as she pressed against his bare chest. “I hope you realize you forgot to put the condom on.” she sighed. Francis’s face went whiter than his cum. “I hope you like babies.” she scoffed leaving Francis to think about his mistake.

**In the Morning**

“Francis!” Alice called from the bathroom. He walked over to check on her, to see her holding her positive pregnancy test. “Looks like somebody is a father, now.” she said with her hand on her hip and a snarky look washed over her face. 

****  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short and kinda cruddy. Still trying to improve upon my smut writing.


End file.
